


The Five Stages of Sexing Derek Hale

by FionaRex (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awesome Laura Hale, Beta Stiles, Bottom Derek Hale, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Good Peter, Human Derek Hale, Hurt Derek, Insecure Derek, Jealous Stiles, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Possessive Stiles, Pregnant Sex, Protective Stiles, Shy Derek, Sub Derek Hale, Teacher Derek, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Top Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, mentions of Supernatural characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FionaRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is the creative writing teacher at Beacon Hills High School. Derek Hale lives in a town full of asshole alphas. Derek Hale is a human emissary for Talia Hale. Derek Hale is going into heat soon. Derek Hale will not look at or talk to Stiles when he does. He MUST NOT talk to Stiles. Well, considering Gerard wants him for unknown reasons and Scott's pack is working with Talia's pack, that seems pretty impossible. Well, damn. </p><p> </p><p>Basically, a 5 chapter PWP with both Teacher!Derek and Bottom!Derek, exclusively Top!Stiles.<br/>First chapter is introductory, smut doesn't come in until chapter two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Interlude Into Derek Hale

 Growing up for Derek Hale was never easy, for multiple reasons.

First, there was the fact that he was the only human Hale in a pack full of werewolves. There were some humans in there, too, but Derek was the only human _Hale_.

His father was an unnamed beta he'd never seen or heard of, neither before nor after Cora's conception and birth. Talia had told Derek that the man was killed in a pack war shortly after Cora's birth and that he had stayed away too much for Derek to know him. Derek was, after all, a studious child.

Growing up, Derek had just enough of his mother's blood for him to go into regular heats, but not enough to possess the enhanced senses or healing or strength as the rest of the werewolves in the Hale pack. In a world where the human children of werewolves were a thing to be valued, for several reasons including a key to power and the subsequent pregnancy of a mating, Derek was considered the ' _Diamond of the Hales_ ', as his uncle Peter had once said. Talia went out of her way to ensure her son was looked after at all times.

During his heats, Peter or Laura would stay with him, regardless of where he went, and protect him, even if that meant accompanying him to his classes. The natural and the supernatural world had coexisted for as long as Derek could remember but it was Talia who told him stories of a time before he was born, a time when humans _hunted_ the supernatural.

There were still some who hunted them. They acted as the law enforcement when the human arm of the law could not. They had the strength, the knowledge, and the subtlety to target and go after certain... _problem_ offenders. Few hunters actually crossed the line and sought out the innocents, the supernatural creatures who had done nothing wrong or were simply acting according to their nature, within reason.

Derek was the Hale family scholar, the keeper of the bestiary, because Talia had to give him something to do considering he was more human than wolf and so he had to make himself useful to the pack somehow. He became the teacher of the pack. He was the strategy, the defense, the sage. He was the one who kept in contact with the Watchers and passed along their messages. He was Talia's emissary, though the only ones who knew this were Peter and Laura.

So Derek studied. He was good at reading and researching from a young age. He had to have glasses for it, unfortunately, and he made the mistake of letting Cora pick them out for him. A simple pair of black framed glasses didn't seem so threatening. That is, until everyone at school started calling him a nerd and a geek and a freak and any other such thing associated with his appearance. He couldn't help it, really, it just sort of happened.

He wore his glasses, he had all kinds of cardigans. The only shoes he wore were canvas slip-ons and Peter bought all of his jeans for him so they were all dark denim, lightly stressed, pretty expensive. Laura bought him all of his shirts, mostly henleys and plain tees. It was as if nobody in the house thought that he should be allowed to buy his own clothes. His family all dressed him and he just learned to adapt.

Most of what he wore he picked up from his uncle Peter's wardrobe so he wore it fashionably. And yet, his classmates thought it less than admirable for him to dress so similar to his uncle. Kids just seemed crueler in his day.

Then he graduated from high school, still a virgin, which also didn't ease the incessant teasing any, and he went to college at UC Berkley. He was so adamant about earning his degree at the top of his class there that he never really got out, socialized, or met anyone his own age. He was always... _awkward_ growing up because of his distant nature. Of course, being the Hale family emissary, he had to distance himself, give himself plenty of room to study, to research, to prepare and plan and defend.

So he graduated, top of his class, still a social outcast but dressed in his best. He moved back to Beacon Hills and back with his family, landing himself a job as a creative writing teacher at Beacon Hills High School. The students were the hardest part of the job.

He stuttered, he was clumsy, shy, he trusted far too easily for his own good, he was too polite, and he was needy and touch-starved. The slightest brush of another student's shoulder against his and he was instantly flustered and blushing, an unfocused mess. Given his nature, he tended to be on the more submissive side and so he found himself frozen and scared of his own students when they were out of hand, which was quite often. He wasn't weak, he was just socially awkward. That's where Scott McCall came in.

You see, Scott was a sixteen-year-old alpha. He had been bitten by Peter on accident during a full moon when Gerard Argent, one of the more unruly human hunters, had taken a little midnight ride with some of his men. Of course, Talia put Gerard in his place soon enough but what was done was done and Scott had grown into his own soon enough. The first to find out, outside of the Hale pack, of course, was Scott's best friend Stiles. Now _that_ kid was a work of art.

Stiles was always staring at Derek with a strange look in his eyes that made Derek uncomfortable and leaning over to whisper something to his best friend. Scott would laugh but scold Stiles, nonetheless. Stiles was _born_ a werewolf but he was a beta, unlike Scott, and had joined Scott's pack the first chance he got. After Stiles joined, he and Scott worked on building the pack.

The first one to take the bite was Isaac. He came willingly to Scott. Then there was Erica, who was a wreck anyways before Scott found her. She had epilepsy and all that so he took her in. Boyd was next. After Boyd, the rest just started to trickle in. There was Jackson and Lydia, who joined after Peter angrily scratched Jackson in defense of Derek. Turns out, the scratch was too deep so Jackson turned. Lydia joined because she was dating Jackson anyways.

Danny was a friend of Jackson's and he was human but he still joined the McCall pack. Allison Argent joined because she somehow wound up being Scott's girlfriend in all of this. The high school guidance councilor Ms. Morell helped the pack out. She and her friend Deaton, who was also Scott's boss at the veterinary clinic, were Watchers for the Hale pack but since Talia and Scott had an alliance between their packs then Deaton and Morell were more or less Watchers between the two packs.

There were several humans, too, who were essentially in Scott's pack. Stiles' mom, Claudia Stillinski who worked at the front desk of the high school, and his dad, John Stillinski, was considered pack, even though he was the sheriff, and Scott's mom Melissa was pack, too. Coach Finstock and Mr. Harris weren't pack but they helped out the two packs where they could. They were surprisingly more helpful than Talia and Scott thought they would be.

With a strong pack alliance, Talia entrusted Scott to look out for Derek at the school when her people couldn't. After all, Derek wasn't weak, he just hated confrontation, and she knew there was no way he would defend himself if he knew it would only cause more problems. He didn't like to waste his time on a lost cause.

Now, since creative writing had become a required class to graduate, some new state law or whatever than a random idiot politician had managed to pass, the students who _weren't_ more fit to the creative lifestyle had decided it would be fun to start making trouble for Derek. Fortunately for the emissary, Scott just so happened to be there on the day Stiles saw fit to work him up. The only problem: Scott wasn't so much concentrating as he was trying not to comment on Allison's new perfume and how he wanted to take off with her.

“So, class. Today, you will turn in your homework assignments from last week. I trust that you actually _did_ the damn thing, not mentioning any names, _Stillinski_. Today, you will have another one and...you're not gonna like it. You will be writing me a one page historical period romance to turn in for Tuesday. Fictional, or not, I don't care, just get it done, and don't copy or plagiarize please, _for the love of God and all that is pure and holy_ , please don't do that. _Seriously._  That is...such a lame way to go out.”

Derek glared at the class, trying to convey his point. Then his eyes met Stiles, who was licking his lips and gazing at his teacher as if he wanted to bend him over the desk and have his dirty way with him...though, that was really more a fantasy Derek tried to pretend he didn't have, and his calm demeanor failed. His heart rate increased dramatically, he started blushing furiously, he felt like he couldn't breathe, he started shaking, basically all of the symptoms associated with being crazy in love with one's own student, who also happened to be a full blooded werewolf and could thus sense the change immediately, not to mention the sheriff's son. He grinned knowingly at his teacher and ignored the pain of Scott's elbow in his rib.

“Dude, what the hell are you doing? We're supposed to be watching over him, not trying to give him a heart attack.” he whispered angrily. Stiles flailed, trying to regain balance in his chair, and glared right back at Scott.

“What, man? All I did was make eye contact.” he said innocently. Scott growled and smacked Stiles in the back of the head.

“Stop antagonizing him, Stiles! I know what you're doing.” Stiles couldn't help a little smirk as he waved off Scott, promising to stop toying with Derek, and looked back up to his teacher, who had his face pressed to the white board, trying his hardest to suppress the barely restrained arousal Stiles could smell on him from twenty feet away.

And, _oh, did it smell good_!


	2. Obligatory Classroom Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied, guys. Here's some smut. I couldn't wait until chapter three. Besides, it's supposed to be a PWP and it was a bitch to write so you damn well better appreciate this, alright? I had some serious writer's block and I stayed up several nights until, like, four when I had to work the same day. Plus, I dealt with a lot of headaches trying to write this stupid thing. So...eat it up because the next update may not be until next week. 
> 
> As usual, kudos, comments, reviews, suggestions, corrections, inconsistencies, etc. Let me know. I love y'all. Have fun.

So...Stiles began ' _Operation Sex Mr. Hale_ ' and Scott was powerless to stop it. 

“There are five stages to sexing someone, Scott. Just listen, alright?” Stiles had started to fill his best friend in on the details at lunch one day, just after seeing Derek run through the halls, arms full of books and papers, his bag falling off his shoulder, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

“Stiles, you _do_ realize that _I_ know more about sex than you do?” Scott asked, an amused grin on his face. Stiles shook his head and waved Scott off dismissively.

“That's beside the point, Scott. Someone _can_ know about sex without actually partaking in it, dude. Anyways, the point is that there are five stages to getting someone in bed with you.”

“Yeah...I usually just start kissing Allison and we end up in bed in one stage.” 

“Shut up, Scott. Now, the first stage is flirting. The second is the date. The third is the kiss. The fourth is fooling around. The fifth is sex. Ta-da! Now, Derek is still a virgin so...I have a feeling this will go by pretty fast.” Stiles said with a satisfied smirk. Scott glared at him and crossed his arms.

“And why is that?” he asked.

“Uh...dude, duh! Because he's a _virgin_! He'll be _so_ receptive. Imagine it, Scott. I'll kiss his neck, _real soft_ , and the next thing you know, BAM! We're in bed together. See?” Scott growled at Stiles.

“Seriously, Stiles?! You're treating him like he's nothing more than a piece of ass. You may be physically attracted to him but you have to start looking at the long term prospects. I mean, think about it. Talia told us to _take care of him_ , to _protect_ him. Luring him into bed simply for the sake of fucking him is _not_ protecting him, Stiles!” Scott snapped. Stiles rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration.

“I know, Scott. See, I'm not saying that he's just an easy lay or whatever. What I'm saying is that we have a _really_ hot teacher and if he's up for it, wouldn't it be better for both packs if Derek had someone to _constantly_ protect him? Like a boyfriend, you know? That way, he'd have a claim to someone.”

“So, what you're saying is that it would be beneficial for the packs if you and Derek dated so that if he was ever threatened, people would know he belonged to _both_ of our packs, both mine and Talia's? So, like...”

“Like someone threatening the star football star's girlfriend...I mean, that's a pretty awful analogy but you get what I mean.” Scott gaped at his best friend, uncrossing his arms and leaning forward. 

“Are you _serious_? You're going to sleep with Derek so you can date him so you can protect him from Gerard?” he asked, a slight smile gracing his features.

“Uh, yeah. Pretty much. Is that a bad thing?” Stiles asked. Scott laughed and shook his head. 

“Nah, dude, just...really innovative. I've never heard of anyone having a plan like that before. It's...it's actually kind of funny. Wait til Talia hears. Man, she is going to have _so_ much fun teasing Derek. So...when do you plan to have this _first date_?” Scott asked, air quoting with a devious smirk.

“Well, Scotty boy, how does tomorrow sound?” 

“Seriously? Dude, tomorrow is Tuesday. It's the _period historical romance_. Derek's gonna think you did it on purpose.”

“Exactly. So...what do you think? I'm gonna ask him...no, _blackmail_ him, into going to Franco's with me. Then we'll come back to the Hale house and watch a movie or something. A little making out was never a bad thing, right?” 

“Franco's? That's the fancy French restaurant, right?” Scott asked. Stiles nodded.

“So, I'm asking him today after class. I'm gonna corner him and do this damn thing.” Stiles was grinning like a mad man. 

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Scott said, grabbing his bag and standing up just as the bell started ringing, ignoring the hyperactive mess that was Stiles trailing behind him.

 

“So...do you wanna?” Stiles asked, pressing Derek against the black board. Derek was breathing hard and Stiles caught the strong scent of _pure arousal_ wafting off of him. He ran his hands over Derek's torso, fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt and teasing the sensitive skin at his waist.

“U-uh...uhm...i-is that a qu-question or a command?” Derek stuttered, unconsciously leaning into Stiles' touch, rolling his hips against the teen's wandering fingers. He gasped and tilted his head back, baring his throat to Stiles. Stiles eyed Derek's neck hungrily and licked his lips.

“That is a command, Derek. You're gonna go with me on a date because that's what normal people do and you're gonna have fun, dammit! Then, we're going to go back to your house and probably make out and pretend to watch a movie while we actually fool around and then we're going to call each other _boyfriends_ because it's just easier that way to protect you.” Stiles scoffed at Derek's confused look.

“It's easier to protect someone when you have a reputation. Like, even though I'm a beta it's still better to be recognized as the boyfriend of a beta between two strong allied packs rather than be all alone. You know what I'm saying?” Stiles asked, afraid he was confusing Derek more. 

Derek nodded slowly, gasping when Stiles dipped two fingers below the waist of his jeans, lightly stroking over his skin and smiling wickedly at him, glancing at the classroom door cautiously. 

“Or, you know, I could always help you out right now? And, _eh_ , get to the date later?” he prompted, not giving Derek any time to answer before he unbuttoned Derek's jeans and slipped his hand inside, wrapping his hand around the man's bare cock.

“ _Ooh_ , you go bare all the time or just when you're trying to tempt one of your students?” Stiles whispered, voice deep and husky in Derek's ear. Derek moaned and arched into Stiles, spreading his legs a little.

“Y-you. F-for you. O-only you, S-Stiles.” Derek gasped, sliding down the board a little as Stiles moved one of his hands to his hip, the tight grip of his fingers leaving bruises on the pale skin there. 

“Here, sit in your chair, Der. It'll be easier this way.” he said, removing his hand from Derek's pants and pulling him to his chair, sitting him down gently as he got to his knees before his teacher. Derek leaned back again, exposing the long, pale line of his throat, and Stiles couldn't resist. He stood up, leaning in to suck a livid red mark into Derek's throat, pulling back to admire the handiwork when he noticed the movement. Derek had one of his hands in his pants, working over his own length, thrusting his hips into his hand. Stiles' eyes shot up to Derek's face when he heard the gasp and he saw the human biting his lip, eyes fluttering. Stiles groaned and got back onto his knees, slapping Derek's hand away.

“So, how do you feel about sex in the classroom, eh?” he mused, pulling Derek's jeans down to his knees, grinning up at him just before he wrapped his lips around Derek's cock. 

“Ooh, S-Stiles.” Derek moaned, rolling his hips into Stiles' mouth. His fingers curled into fists on the arms of his chair, his toes curling in his shoes as Stiles hollowed his cheeks and sucked with the intent to get Derek off as hard and as fast as possible. He pulled his mouth off of Derek when he began to feel the familiar tension in the human's thighs. 

“Stand up, Der. Here, lean over the desk and Spread your legs, baby. I'm going to _experiment_.” Stiles grinned, helping Derek to position himself over the desk, taking the time to remove the rest of his clothes first. Derek lay on his chest, his arms crossed in front of him, his ass stuck up in the air for Stiles to do with as he wished.

Derek reached up to adjust his glasses and gasped as Stiles lay his hands on the human's ass, spreading his cheeks and tracing a finger around Derek's entrance. 

“So, I'm just gonna finger you today, Derek, but is there something here that might... _help_?” Stiles asked. Derek groaned in frustration and wiggled his hips, performing some strange maneuver with his foot to point to one of the drawers of his desk. 

Stiles opened the drawer and fished out a small, delicate, clear glass bottle of liquid, gaping at Derek, who had his head on his crossed arms and was trying not to lose his mind right then and there. The thought that he was about to be finger fucked naked over his desk in the school where anyone could walk in at any time threatened to undo him.

“So, uh...you've got lube in a classroom? What exactly do you _do_ , Derek, when you're grading papers?” Stiles asked. Derek scoffed and crossed his ankles, kicking Stiles in the shin. 

“Ow, fuck! It was a _joke_ , Derek! Hey, babe, hold still and spread 'em.” Stiles leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the back of his neck, then standing up straight to press his hips flush against Derek's ass, grinding against him while he coated his fingers in lube. Derek moaned loudly and pressed back against Stiles. _Yep, virgin indeed_.

While he coated his fingers, Stiles took the time to really _look_ at Derek, his whole body, and he hummed in appreciation. Derek's feet, slender, delicate, almost _feminine_ in a way, his narrow hips, the smooth, unblemished skin of his toned back, the firm, supple cheeks of his ass. There was nothing Stiles found undesirable about him. Then he slid the first finger in, slowly, tentatively.

“Mmm, you're _so_ beautiful, Derek. So _pretty_ for me. I wish you could see the way your ass opens up for my fingers. I wish I could just fuck you right here, right now. I bet you'd be _so tight_. I could make you feel _so good_ , baby.” Stiles whispered into Derek's ear, sucking on the outer shell there. Derek mewled and pushed his ass back against Stiles. The werewolf smiled, pleased at their progress. 

By the time Stiles had opened Derek up enough for four fingers, the human was already on edge, pushing himself up onto his tip-toes and back against Stiles' fingers, clenching around the digits inside of him and panting, lost in the pleasure and the pressure against his prostate. 

It wasn't long before Derek dug his fingers into the desk, burying his face into his arms and screamed out his release, spilling between the desk and his own chest, untouched. Stiles marveled at how much tighter Derek had gotten in his orgasm and he couldn't wait to get inside the human. 

Derek lay there, breathing hard, still slumped over the desk, as Stiles ground out his own climax against Derek's ass, biting into his shoulder when he came. Derek whimpered in pain and Stiles licked the blood away, soothing the small tear in his sensitive skin, and he stood up, giving Derek a playful slap on the ass as he started listing off plans for tomorrow, making sure Derek remembered. 

Derek didn't say a word the whole time, aware of his role in the situation, having lived with wolves and their mates for a long enough period of time that he knew what was expected of the more submissive mate, and all he did was nod when Stiles asked him a question, or shake his head. 

Stiles helped him dress again, giving him his glasses when Derek threatened to rush out without them, and left his teacher with a simple, chaste kiss on the cheek.

Derek, beyond confused at this point but thoroughly sated, ran out to his car and found himself back at the Hale house in record time. Thinking that the day had been a good one, overall, Derek settled himself on the wrap around porch and, for once, didn't flee to his room to grade papers. At least, not until Laura spoke up and ruined it all.

“You smell like sex.” 

And he was gone.


End file.
